Razorfen Kraul
|boss=Charlga Razorflank |type= |level=30-40 |minlevel=25 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Razorfen Kraul is the ancestral home of the quilboar, heavily entrenched within the thorns that supposedly sprang from the corpse of the demigod Agamaggan. It is found in the Southern Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side. The enemy level range is 21-35. The meeting stone for this instance is at Lore :Ten thousand years ago - during the War of the Ancients, the mighty demigod, Agamaggan, came forth to battle the Burning Legion. Though the colossal boar fell in combat, his actions helped save Azeroth from ruin. Yet over time, in the areas where his blood fell, massive thorn-ridden vines sprouted from the earth. The quilboar - believed to be the mortal offspring of the mighty god, came to occupy these regions and hold them sacred. The heart of these thorn-colonies was known as the Razorfen. The great mass of Razorfen Kraul was conquered by the old crone, Charlga Razorflank. Under her rule, the shamanistic quilboar stage attacks on rival tribes as well as Horde villages. Some speculate that Charlga has even been negotiating with agents of the Scourge - aligning her unsuspecting tribe with the ranks of the Undead for some insidious purpose. Geography Maps Quest Guide ; Removed quests Resources Herbs: * Briarthorn * Fadeleaf Ore: * Silver Vein * Iron Deposit * Gold Vein Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Boars * Earth elementals * Goblins (one, Willix the Importer) * Hyenas * Night elves (one, Heralath Fallowbrook) * Quilboar Mobs ;Oozes * Blood of Agamaggan: casts Curse of Blood ;Bats * Kraul Bat * Greater Kraul Bat: casts Sonic Burst ;Boars * Agam'ar * Raging Agam'ar: enrages at low health * Rotting Agam'ar: casts Cursed Blood ;Razorfen Tribe * Razorfen Servitor * Razorfen Warrior * Razorfen Quilguard: casts Devotion Aura, Thunderclap, Battle Stance * Razorfen Warden: casts Net * Razorfen Handler: casts Shoot. Has a Tamed Hyena as a pet. * Razorfen Geomancer: casts Lightning Bolt. Has a Stone Rumbler as a minion. * Razorfen Defender: casts Improved Blocking, Defensive Stance, Shield Bash * Razorfen Groundshaker: casts Ground Tremor, Earth Shock * Razorfen Beast Trainer: casts Shoot, Frost Shot. Has a Tamed Battle Boar as a pet. * Razorfen Stalker: has Stealth, casts Backstab * Razorfen Dustweaver: casts Enveloping Winds. Has a Wind Howler as a minion. * Razorfen Totemic: Puts down Healing Ward V and Earthgrab Totems. * Quilguard Champion: casts Devotion Aura, Sunder Armor, Defensive Stance * Razorfen Beastmaster: casts Shoot, Poisoned Shot. Has a Tamed Battleboar as a pet. * Razorfen Spearhide: casts Thorns Aura, Whirling Barrage * Ward Guardian: casts Healing Wave ;Death's Head Tribe * Death's Head Priest: casts Shadow Bolt, Heal, Power Word: Fortitude * Death's Head Adept: casts Frostbolt, Chains of Ice * Death's Head Acolyte: casts Renew, Mana Burn * Death's Head Seer: Puts down Healing Ward V and Lava Spout Totems. * Death's Head Sage: Puts down Healing Ward V and Elemental Protection Totems. * Death's Head Ward Keeper Bosses *Charlga Razorflank (Final Boss) *Overlord Ramtusk *Agathelos the Raging *Death Speaker Jargba *Aggem Thorncurse *Roogug *Blind Hunter (Rare Spawn) *Earthcaller Halmgar (Rare Spawn) Cataclysm The level range of Razorfen Kraul was raised to 30-40, and the quests were completely changed. Loot See Razorfen Kraul loot. Patch changes * * * * * External links fr:Souilles de Tranchebauge Category:Razorfen Kraul Category:Quilboar territories Category:Instances Category:Caves